Family Really Does Matter
by venusbeam
Summary: Life couldn't be more confusing and frustrating for Steve Urkel right now. At age eighteen, he's happily engaged to Myra, who has some interesing new for him. And yet, part of him still wants to be with Laura. Will Steve ever be happy?


Alright everyone, Venusbeam here, and this is my first story

Alright everyone, Venusbeam here, and this is my first story. I'm excited about writing this, so please NO FLAMES OR RUDE REVIEWS. Constructive criticism is welcome as long as it's not rude. I'd like to dedicate this story to all the hard workers who gave me ideas.

Disclaimer: I do not own any Family Matters characters, but I do own this plot 

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Steve Urkel, who was now eighteen, burst through the door with his usual over-enthusiasm. He snorted and rushed up to Laura, who sent him a friendly glare. He walked up to her in his usual silly, awkward manner and looked over her shoulder.

"What's that, Laura? A college acceptance letter?" he asked slowly. She bit her lip excitedly and squealed.

"Yes, can you believe it? I actually got in! But keep it a secret, okay? Don't tell anyone!"

"Don't worry Laura, I won't tell a soul." He said, nodding. Laura sighed in relief, but something told her he would tell anyway.

"Steve, not that I don't appreciate your company, but why are you here?" she asked, putting the letter somewhere safe. He sauntered over to her with a nervous expression. She noticed and worriedly glance at him, though her eyes held annoyance.

"It's about Myra and I….about a week ago…we did something." He began, looking around nervously. Laura instantly understand and wasn't sure whether she wanted to laugh or not.

"So, you and Myra went all the way? Well, good for you Steve, I never thought the day would come." She half-joked, smiling slightly.

Urkel became serious. "Laura, it isn't something to joke about! I feel bad that we did that because part of me still loves you, I know it sounds ridiculous…"

Laura scoffed. "It is ridiculous! Steve, why do you still love me? I continually reject you, and even when you sleep with your girlfriend, you still think about me?"

Her eyes were wide with disbelief as she waited for him to answer. Urkel shuffled his feet and refused to meet her gaze.

"Well, um, Laura, I don't know what to say." He said finally.

"Same here! Myra loves you, and you love her…don't you?" Laura asked unsurely.

"Of course I do! She's my honey bunny! I guess you're right Laura, maybe I do need to finally give you up."

Laura rolled her eyes as he stated the obvious. "Yes, Steve, giving me up might be a good idea." She said sarcastically.

Harriet came into the living room and smiled widely. "Steve, you better leave before Carl comes home. You know how annoyed he'll be." She teased.

Urkel nodded and pulled up his suspenders. "Yep, I guess I'd better be leaving. See you all later." He said, striding to his house.

Once his was inside, he saw Myra sitting on the couch nervously. He had never really seen her nervous before and a creepy feeling settled in his stomach.

"Myra? Is everything okay?" he asked as he sat down next to her. She shook her head and sighed. She placed her hand in his and smiled sadly at him.

"Steve, my little honeydrop, I have some news for you." She began. Urkel scooted away and gasped, pushing his glasses up.

"What kind of news, sugarbottom? Good or bad?" he asked in his nasal-pitched voice.

"Well, I'm not sure. I think it's great news, but with you going to college after the summer is over…it could be bad for you." She said nervously, trying to get him to understand on his own.

Seeing his blank look, she grabbed his hand and placed it on her stomach. "I went to the doctor's today…and he told me we'd have a little bundle of joy in about nine months."

Urkel almost fell over from shock. He began sputtering, choking on his own spit. Standing up, he pointed shakily at her.

"Y-You're….pregnant?" he asked disbelievingly. Myra offered him a small smile and nodded.

"Y-Yes sweetie, pregnant. I'm so sorry Steve, I know we're both only eighteen…" she began slowly. Urkel snapped out of his trance and shook his head.

"B-but…I'm supposed to go to college in the fall, and that's only two months away! I can't take care of a baby..." he said, letting the information sink in.

Myra giggled and stood up, taking his hands. "Don't worry, my little Steve-y, I'm going to take care of this baby. I'm not going to college, remember? I'm working as a waitress."

Urkel considered this slowly. "So…I can still go to college?" he asked, ignoring what she said.

Myra smiled wider and nodded. "We'll make this work, because I believe in both of us." She said, optimistic as usual.

Urkel smirked at her and kissed her. "Well baby, I guess that's gonna have to work for now."

He stood there a moment, finally letting it soak it. He and Myra were going to have a baby, and he was gonna be a father. He felt his knees buckle as everything went black.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Okay, sorry it was short, but I promise the next few chapters will be much longer. This was just a prologue of what's to come ;)

So basically, review and tell me what you thought. Remember, no flames please! Thanks and much love.

-VENUSBEAM :D


End file.
